Lost secret
by era90
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve amnésique dans des circonstance étranges. A la recherche de sa mémoire perdu, elle fera des rencontres qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas soupçonné. Qu'elle mystère ou secret cache sa mémoire perdu ? Dois t-il rester oublié ? Va t-il faire découvrir quelque chose au monde entier ? Personne ne peut répondre à ses questions pour l'instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de One piece n'appartiennent qu'à Eiichiro Oda, à l'exception de mon Oc et autre perso ne figurant pas dans le mangas.

C'est une fic test en quelque sorte, si elle vous plaît , je ferais en sorte de la continuer pour vous ( et pour moi aussi bien entendu )

* * *

Où suis-je ? Il fait noir, je ne vois rien. Que s'est-il passé ? Ma mémoire me fait défaut. Un léger souvenir est présent, quel est-il , au juste ? Je vais fermer les yeux et me concentrer.

« _Une île, une île désertique non pas avec un climat des plus chaud mais le contraire, il y faisait froid. Qu'est ce que je peut bien y faire ? … Je crois que je courais, que je fuyais quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un. Pourquoi est ce que je fuis ? Cette personne se rapproche ! Je trébuche et tombe au sol mais me relève tout de suite, je cours encore et encore sans me retourner, je ne m'arrête pas malgré mon souffle court. Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, plus personne. Malgré ça, je continue de courir et me cache._

 _Où me suis-je caché ? … Je suis essoufflé, ma gorge sèche me fais souffrir seul le goût du sang y est présent. LA gorge sèche, elle a du s'irriter._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux,comme maintenant, j'essayais d'écouter ce qui m'entourais tout en reprenant mon souffle tranquillement. J'ai entendu de l'eau, un écoulement d'eau non loin de ma cachette. Quel est-elle d'ailleurs ? … Un rocher. Je me suis levé et j'ai vacillé, mes jambes me faisais souffrir, j'avais trop couru, j'étais à bout de force, je devais boire un peu d'eau._

 _Je m'y suis dirigé puis … plus rien. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Quelqu'un m'aurait frappé ? La personne qui me poursuivait peut être. Je ne saurais le dire malheureusement. »_

Je ne suis pas attaché, je ne suis donc pas une prisonnière. Mon cou me fais atrocement mal, cela doit être là que l'on m'a frappé, je mis passa une main. Je n'ai plus mal aux jambes contrairement dans mon souvenirs mais je ressens tout de même une certaine lourdeur, la fatigue est toujours présente.

Dans mon souvenir, je courais. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Et cette personne, est-elle vraiment une sorte d'agresseur que je voulais semer ou alors autre chose. Je ne sais plus trop. Mon esprit est embrouillé. Que m'arrive t-il bon sang ? Que s'est t-il passé ? Je veux des réponses à toutes ses questions qui me taraude, qui m'assaille l'esprit ! Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me mette sur la voie.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me suis calmé, à présent, il est temps de chercher le moyen de sortir de cet endroit ténébreux ou je ne peux rien voir, il n'y a même pas un tout petit filet de lumière. Je fais le tour de la pièce qui est cubique, du moins c'est la conclusion que j'ai, à force de tâter les parois qui sont métalliques et froid, je n'arrive pas a distinguer de porte.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour distinguer le moindre bruit qui pourrait m'aider à savoir où je suis ou sur quoi. J'entends de l'eau, des voix, des mouvements et autre chose... plus lointain et pourtant si proche. Un orage, un orage très violent approche, ma main qui est resté posé sur la parois métalliques ressent de très légère vibration. Le sol... le sol bouge, sa commence à tanguer... je suis sur un navire. Qu'est ce que je fais sur un navire ? Et quel navire ? Pirate ? Marine ? Ou encore autre chose, esclave ?

Je ne peux pas rester là, à ne rien faire, je dois sortir et savoir. Dans n'importe quel cas, je devrais fuir. Pourquoi est ce que je dois fuir ? Qu'est ce qui me pousse à le faire ? J'ai oublier. J'ai peut être quelque chose à protéger ou alors … ou alors quoi ? Ma mémoire est un handicap qui commence à m'énerver en ce moment. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tout cela m'arrive, vivement que je la retrouve cette fichue mémoire afin de perdre ce sentiment de désorientation et de confusion.

Des bruits sourd retentissent par de là la coque du navire, ce n'est pas l'orage ! En écoutant mieux, on dirait des... des canons, le navire se fait attaqué.

Durant un long moment, j'ai entendu le son des canons puis plus rien, quelques instant après s'en suivit des sons d'armes qui s'entre-choquaient ou des pistolets qui tiraient, beaucoup de bruit et moi, reclus dans cette prison de ténèbres je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni qui sont ou étaient mes geôliers et encore moins leurs agresseurs, le motifs de leur attaque aussi m'était inconnu. Je ne savais rien et j'avais peur de le savoir pourtant je désirais ardemment sortir sans me préoccupe de ce qui se passent derrière ses parois mais contre qui je devrais faire face si on ouvrait ma prison et que je devais essayer de m'en échapper.

Je ne peux que pour l'instant me concentrer à écouter les bruits que je perçois dans ma prison métallique sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. L'idée de crier '' à l'aide '' m'avait effleurer mais la question sur '' qui vais-je tomber '' est toujours d'actualité. Curieux dilemme.

Je sais me défendre malheureusement, dans les circonstances actuelle mon état n'étant pas très brillant, je ne pourrais pas faire de miracle dans un affrontement à la loyal ou encore en utilisant la fourberie. Que faire ?

Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, j'agirais en conséquence et par instinct comme je l'ai toujours fais pour me sortir des problèmes que j'ai rencontré. Cela je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Tout à coup, un grand fracas retentit et un filet de lumière m'éblouis les yeux, par réflexe je me protégea avec mon bras. Une fois habitué à la lumière, je m'approcha discrètement et jeta un regard furtif, je vis au sol des cadavres de marine qui y gisaient en plus d'autre qui semblait être ceux de pirates. Plusieurs de mes interrogations furent résolus.

Il semblerait que personne ne soit dans le couloir, j'en profita pour me faufiler du mieux que je pus à travers la brèche de ma cellule et déambula dans les couloirs du vaisseaux sans me faire repérer, cela va de soi. Durant mon escapade, je remarque que c'était les pirates qui menait la danse et avait l'avantage.

Que pouvais-je faire à présent ? Me risquer à aller sur le navire des pirates ou prendre une chaloupe de sauvetage et m'éloigner pour affronter la mer qui semblait démonter à l'extérieur par la tempête. Les deux solutions était peut enviable, d'un côté comme d'un autre, je risquais ma vie.

J'avais deviné qu'il y avait une tempête à l'extérieur, du au fait que le navire tanguait beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure et aussi au son du tonnerre que je peux entendre plus distinctement alors qu'avant je ne l'entendais pas.

Je ne pense pas être très chanceuse ses jours-ci mais je vais me risquer à prendre la chaloupe si toute fois, il en reste... .

Je suis monté sur le pont, me protégeant le visage de la forte pluie et du vent violent, j'essayais d'apercevoir s'il restait des chaloupe encore amarré sur le navire de la marine et pour mon grand soulagement, il restait une chaloupe non loin de moi. En m'approchant, je m'aperçus qu'un silhouette était près de la chaloupe et essayait de la mettre à l'eau , que faire ?

Il semblait jeune, un mousse peut être. Je m'approcha de lui, il ne me vit pas arriver ou seulement au moment où j'allais posé ma main sur son épaule, il fut tellement surpris qu'il poussa un cri de stupeur mêler à la peur que je lui avait procuré en cet instant. Je le fis taire en posant ma main sur sa bouche et lui fit comprendre que je n'étais pas son ennemie, comme lui je cherchais à partir du navire et pour cela il fallait rester discret.

En effet, il fallait le rester les combats menés par les pirates contre les soldats étaient bientôt achevé le son des armes qui s'entre-choque ainsi que les tire d'armes à feu se fait de moins en moins présent. Le garçonnet acquiesça et je retira ma main, tout deux nous mirent la chaloupe à l'eau, au moment ou nous allions descendre et partir, un pirates nous remarqua et sonna l'alerte afin de prévenir ses compagnons que deux personnes cherchaient à s'enfuir.

Nous dûmes nous dépêcher de quitter les lieux avec la chaloupe avant de se faire alpaguer par ses fous furieux ou encore qu'une vague nous renverse avant même de nous être éloigner du champs de bataille navale.

Il fallait croire que la tempête était de notre côté, les vagues générés par la tempête nous éloigna des navires et nous porta sans trop de dommages vers le large ou peu de temps après l'orage était passé et le calme s'était installé. Le garçonnet et moi-même purent lâcher un soupir de soulagement en toute synchronisation.

Le mousse et moi-même commencions à ramer sans savoir dans quel direction nous diriger, aucun de nous n'avait de Loc Poz sur lui. Nous ne cherchions pas vraiment à faire connaissance non plus, le fait qu'il soit un mousse de la marine ne me donnait pas trop envie de le connaître pourtant il doit savoir certaine chose qui pourrait mettre utile, le soucis c'est que pour lui aussi c'est réciproque, à ses yeux, je suis une inconnue ou plutôt une prisonnière en cavale.

Ce silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et aucun de nous ne voulait briser la glace en premier, c'est alors que le garçonnet se jeta à l'eau et me demanda mon nom. Je lui répondis aussitôt.

Mon nom est Serya et toi petit mousse ?

Je ne suis pas petit, je m'appelle Ray.

Enchanté.

Alors que je pensais que se serait les seuls paroles que nous aurions échangé avant un bon moment, il me questionna sur ce que je faisais à bord, pourquoi j'y étais et bien d'autre chose.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'y faisais sur ce navire de la marine à part que je mettais réveillé dans une pièce enfermé ou il y faisait noir comme dans un four.

Ce don je me souvenais d'avant mettre réveiller dans cette geôle étrange n'appartenait qu'à moi, je ne voyais aucun intérêt à ce que ce garçon sache quoi que se soit d'autre de moi.

Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu étais enfermé, c'est étrange. Tu ne te souviens de rien avant ton emprisonnement, me demanda t-il le plus simplement.

Perspicace le bougre, bien que n'importe qui se poserait la même question que lui. C'est dans un soupir que je lui fournis la réponse.

Je ne me souviens de rien , j'ai beau essayé de me rappeler. Ma mémoire me fais défaut bien que j'ai espoir que se soit partiellement.

D'accord.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il a cherché à fuir, il ne voulut pas me répondre, je comprenais son refus de répondre, il ne devait pas être fière de son geste. Avoir fuis comme un pleutre pendant que ses camarades combattaient et mourraient pour défendre leur navire et leur vie contre ses pirates. D'ailleurs, qui était donc ses brigands des mers, je n'ai pas pu voir leur Jolly Roger ni leur navire qui aurait pu me fournir leur identité. Je me demandais même si c'est volontaire comme attaque, il faut être fou pour s'attaquer à un navire de la marine sans raison particulière, enfin... je ne suis pas dans leur tête.

Le nuit commençais à tomber et nous étions toujours à la dérive aucune île en vue, et ce pendant encore combien de temps. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous ramons et nous n'avons aucune vivre dans la chaloupe.

Alors que je disais ce que je pensais à voix haute, sur le fait que nous sommes perdu au beau milieu de nul part, sur Grand Line, avec une petite chaloupe, que nous avons aucun moyen de défense si l'on venait à se faire attaquer par un monstre marin, le garçonnet se mit à paniquer, je crois que le fais d'avoir mentionner que des monstres marins pourraient surgir de n'importe où et nous attaquer pour nous dévorer n'a pas du enchanté le jeune mousse.

Cela m'attristait de voir un gamin comme lui qui doit avoir 15 ans et à la peur au ventre juste à cause d'une petite hypothèse de rien du tout. Encore qu'il fuit le navire pour sauvé sa peau passe mais avoir peur juste pour quelque chose que j'ai dit, il va falloir que quelqu'un lui apprenne à devenir un homme car là, ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit est longue, le temps ne passe pas tel est mon impression. Je me demande si j'ai bien fais de partir du navire des marines, j'aurais pu allé sur celui des pirates et m'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il accoste sur une île même j'aurais pu me faire repéré qui sait, c'est plus enviable que ma situation actuelle. Enfin, bon, j'en suis là, je ne vais pas me lamenter sur mon sort car rien ne dis que je serais encore en vie si j'étais rester là-bas.

Mon regard était porté vers l'horizon, je n'avais pas sommeil par contre mon ''ami d'infortune'' lui dormait comme un bébé, sans crainte de se faire attaquer, comment faisait-il d'ailleurs pour dormir alors qu'il y a quelques heures, je lui avait fait une peu bleu, je me le demande. Je leva les yeux pour observer les astres. La voûte céleste est si belle quand le ciel est dégager. Mon esprit s'égare peu à peu pour finir par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Un homme et une enfant se trouve devant une grande pierre au milieu de débris. La petite fille regarde avec attention la pierre. Son visage d'enfant arbore un sourire radieux et amusé, quant à l'homme qui l'accompagne, il l'a regarde patiemment arborant lui aussi un doux sourire. L'enfant se retourne et dit :

\- Père qu'est ce que c'est ? Ce sont des dessins ?

\- Non, ma puce. Regarde mieux.

\- Ah ! Ce sont des écritures.

\- Oui, et plus tard, tu seras capable de les lire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle tout en souriant.

\- Il est l'heure pour toi d'y aller ou tu vas être en retard.

\- J'y court ! J'y vole, tout en s'éloignant et riant.

La petite fille s'éloigna laissant son père seul, elle s'enfonça dans un petit bosquet s'arrêtant de courir et marchant paisiblement en chantonnant une douce mélopée. Le son d'une boite à musique l'accompagnait. Arriver devant une petite maisonnette l'enfant s'arrêta au pas de la porte et alla frapper.

Une voix rauque se fit entendre arrêtant la demoiselle dans son élan. Elle se retourna et vit un vieil homme assis sur une chaise juste derrière elle à quelques mètres. Les petit yeux de l'enfant s'écarquilla de surprise. Le vieil homme lui dit qu'elle était en retard pour sa leçon.

La demoiselle s'en excusa en s'approchant du vieil homme, qui se leva et partit en marchant. L'enfant le suivit s'en dire un mot à ses côtés. Puis l'homme âgé s'éloigna de plus en plus, la jeune fille accélérant le pas toujours plus pour finir part trottiner puis courir et courir toujours plus alors que le vieil homme continue de marcher tranquillement mais s'éloignant devant elle, sans pouvoir le rattraper. Elle l'appela et le supplia de l'attendre mais le vieil était trop loin pour l'entendre. C'est alors que la petite fille trébuche et tombe au sol, ne se plaignant pas de s'être fait mal, elle lève la tête pour ne voir plus personne ni ne plus rien entendre, plus aucun son ni bruit. Regardant tout autour d'elle, ne voyant personne, pas même d'animaux.

Elle se relève et avance avec prudence, appelant le vieil homme puis son père mais aucune réponse ne lui vient aux oreilles. Triste et seule, elle commence à sangloter de tristesse, elle se remit à courir sans savoir où aller continuant à appeler, elle court et court puis d'un coup tombe dans un trou.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, haletante et en sueur, cherchant du regard où je me trouvais jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le garçonnet encore endormit. Je repris mon calme doucement tout en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait se rêve ou j'étais enfant, se rêve qui a une part de réalité mais une autre qui ne l'est pas. Je me suis toujours dis que les rêves portaient en eux des messages codés que je m'efforçais de trouver pourtant il n'est pas aisé de trouver ou décrypter ses messages.

Il faisait encore nuit mais plus pour très longtemps, l'aurore arrive.

Alors que mon regarde se porta vers l'horizon ou l'aube se dessina petit à petit, je vis une petite masse noir au loin. Durant la nuit, le vent qui s'était levé avant pousser la chaloupe avec les légère ondulations de l'eau, cela nous a rapproché de quelque chose.

Je réveilla prestement Ray qui ouvrit les yeux et me porta un regard noir, laissant paraître son désaccord de se réveiller. Faisait-il un magnifique rêve pour me lancer un tel regard ? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir.

Je lui dis de regarder en direction du lever de soleil sans grande conviction à croire que pour lui, je les réveiller pour une banalité. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se leva d'un coup et manqua de faire chavirer la chaloupe et nous avec.

\- Attention, bon sang ! Tu veux que l'on tombe à l'eau ?

\- C'est pas possible ! Lâcha t-il.

\- Quoi dont ? Tu arrives à percevoir quelque chose, moi je ne vois rien, c'est trop loin pour mes yeux.

\- C'est une île, j'en suis sur, j'aperçois des bateaux au large.

Tu es sur ? L'interrogeais-je.

Oh oui ! Répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ramons jusqu'à cette île.

Et s'en attendre, Ray enfourcha les rames et commença à ramer avec vivacité, j'en resta interloqué. Le voir motiver rien qu'en ayant aperçu une île au loin, laissait croire qu'à la base monsieur avait perdu tout espoir de revoir la civilisation ou de mourir en mer. Je pris à mon tour les rames et l'aida pour arriver plus vite à terre.

Je me demandais déjà ce que j'allais faire sur cette île. Je n'avais rien sur moi, pas d'argent, il va donc falloir que j'en trouve par le travail ou le vol et aussi ce que je vais faire à présent. Ma mémoire ne m'est toujours pas revenue sur ce que je faisais avant de mettre fait capturer et le pourquoi. Cela reste toujours une page d'ombre à éclaircir.

Et lui, qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Retourner au près de la marine et leur dire ce qui s'est passé ? Bien qu'ils sont peut être déjà au courant ou bien continuer à être un jeune mousse déserteur et choisir une nouvelle vocation maintenant que celle de soldat de la marine est compromis ? Je ne pouvais le dire, après tout je ne sais de lui que son poste et son nom, ce qui me suffisait amplement, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance à ce gamin. Nos chemins se séparerons une fois pied à terre ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Pour l'instant, il faut ramer.

Ça y est, nous sommes arriver sur l'île, sur une petite plage au abord du port. Un peu fatiguer par cette exercice du matin. Nous mîmes pied à terre et laissâmes la chaloupe sur le sable. Alors que j'étais prête à lui dire ''au revoir'' et ''adieu'', il me dit ceci :

\- Allons ensemble nous restaurer dans une taverne avant de nous quitter pour de bon.

\- Pourquoi cela ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Eh bien, disons que je te dois bien ça.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, ce n'est pas une raison. Nous n'étions que compagnon d'infortune dans cette chaloupe.

\- Tu veux une raison ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi étant donné que tu étais une prisonnière donc tu risques de voler de l'argent, je suis de la marine et je ne peux accepter cela, dit-il sur un ton de fierté.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Disais-je à voix basse. C'est d'accord, je ne peux nier que je suis dénué d'argent.

Ce fut sur ses brèves paroles que nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers une taverne situé sur le port lui-même.

Pendant que nous déjeunions paisiblement, je sentais des regards posé sur nous ou plutôt sur le mousse qui portait l'uniforme de la marine, la sensation de ses regardes hostile me laissait pensé que la majorité des gens présent dans la taverne était des pirates ou des brigands de la régions qui n'appréciaient guère ceux qui travaille pour le gouvernement.

Une fois mon assiette fini, je me leva de table et salua discrètement Ray. C'est alors, que du coin de l'œil, je vis trois hommes s'approcher de nous, je décida donc de m'éloigner le plus vite possible mais trop tard, on me barra le passage. L'homme qui me fit face était affreusement musclé, bien que pour moi, montrer ses muscles ne veut rien dire, pour la plus part des hommes, c'est de la déco pour intimider ou frimer.

Quand au deux autres, ils s'étaient mis de chaque côtés du garçonnet qui les ignora en terminant son assiette, celui qui me faisait face m'ordonna de me rasseoir sagement.

Je ne pu réprimer un petit rire. Comme si j'allais lui obéir comme un petit chien.

\- Non mais tu m'as bien regarder ? Tu crois me faire peur ?

\- Mais c'est que la demoiselle a dû répondant dit l'un des hommes près de Ray. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive une bricole à ton ami.

\- Elle n'est pas mon ami, juste … une faible femme que j'ai trouvé dit-il en me regardant avec un léger sourire.

Le mot '' faible '' ne m'avais pas plu du tout ni même son sourire. Avant que je ne le réalise, je venais de gifler Ray avec force qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise, se retrouvant à terre la main sur sa joue en feu, il restait s'en voix, le regard dans le vide quelques secondes avant de les relever vers moi. Les trois lascar s'esclaffèrent comme des porcs face aux spectacles dont ils sont témoins.

\- Elle a pas l'air si faible que ça, gamin ricana t-il.

\- Fillette, va t-en ! Que vous soyez ami ou non nous importe peu, c'est lui qui nous intéresse dit alors l'autre homme qui était resté muet jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne me fis pas prier, peu m'importais le sort du mousse, je tourna les talons et sortit de la taverne. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais je commençais à trouver que quelque chose clochait chez le mousse et cela m'intriguait. S'il devait s'en sortir et que je croisais son chemin de nouveau, je mettrais cela au clair. Je me fis rarement à mon intuition mais quand je le fais, il s'avère bon.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je devais me renseigner sur cette île, obtenir des informations utile, peut être pourrais-je y rester quelque temps s'en craindre quoi que se soit et je devais méditer sur tout se qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant afin de retrouver la mémoire ou une petite partie qui serait un bon début.

Je déambula dans les rues de la ville portuaire, interrogeant les commerçants. Les informations que je recherchais principalement était le nom et la localisation de l'île par rapport à celle où je me suis fais capturer, des informations sur l'histoire de l'île et divers autres choses auxquelles je m'intéresse, je me passionnais également pour certaine légende, tel que les sorcières et autres étrangeté.

Enfin, passons. Le soleil déclinait et je n'avais nul par où dormir bien que cela ne me dérangeait pas de dormir à la belle étoile, je sentais la température chuter, la nuit allait être fraîche. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, il allait falloir que je m'attire quelque ennuis, le petit mousse ne voulait pas que je vole malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai aucune autre solution à l'esprit. Alors que je cherchais une proie à dépouiller, j'aperçus un vieil homme dans le besoin, il était malmené par des hommes, je m'étais rapproché pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

\- Allez le vieux ! Fais ce que l'on te dit.

\- Sûrement pas bande de vauriens, je ne vous le céderais jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! JAMAIS !

\- C'est ta dernière chance, donne nous ce que nous voulons et tu pourras retourner sagement et sans bobo chez toi.

\- Vous m'avez bien vu ? Je suis vieux certes mais pas fou, vous ne me faites pas peur bande de petit freluquet.

\- Cher camarade, nous n'avons plus le choix enfin nous, nous avons le choix mais pas lui. Voyons, comment va t-on de faire crever, pour ton audace ? Lâcha t-il en ricanant.

\- Je suis pour une mort lente ajouta le deuxième

\- Une mort lente, oui et avec souffrance en prime. Continua le troisième.

\- Tu as entendu voilà ton châtiment le vioque.

Le papy ne voulait pas en démordre à ce que je voyais et était près à y laisser sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de protéger qui intéressait ses brigands mais il allait déguster si personnes n'intervenait. En regardant autour de moi, je ne vis ni marine ni milice, chose étrange.

Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, cela m'embêtait déjà. Il fallait que j'intervienne par contre je ne veux pas me prendre de coups alors on va essayer la méthode pacifiste.

\- Dites, ce n'est pas très fair-play de votre part, de s'en prendre à une personne âgée. Disais-je en m'avançant vers eux.

\- De quoi tu te mêle ? Dégage ou tu y passe avec le vieux.

\- Vous oseriez frappé une jeune femme sans défense ?

\- Petite, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider mais... , il hésita un instant pour enfin dire , retourne jouer aux poupées ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gamines sans cervelles qui veulent jouer au héros comme les garçons.

\- J'en resta bouche-bée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on me dirait cela un jour.

\- T'as entendu, le vioque , maintenant dégage !

Je me ressaisi, un poil irrité par la déclaration du grand-père qui avait eu pour conséquence en prime de m'énerver. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Le grand-père n'aura rien mais pour me calmer, ses agresseurs vont en pâtir. Pour ceux qui me connaisse, ils savent qu'il y a une règle d'or à respecter, celle de ne pas m'énerver pour cause, selon les circonstances soit je frappe quelqu'un pour me passer les nerfs soit je fais un sermon à la personne.

Les hommes et leur fierté franchement, cela me débecte quand on me sort de chose alors que je ne veux que aider pas jouer au héros comme il l'a dit.

Je me mis donc à provoquer ses brigands, le plus simple pour qu'ils voient vite en rouge, c'est de toucher leur ego parfois surdimensionné. Ce qui ne rata pas, ils m'attaquèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Leurs coups étaient soit dévié ou contrer, cela se corsait pour moi quand ils attaquaient tout les trois ensemble malgré cela, je continuais à jouer avec eux. Je ne cherchais pas à les attaquer au contraire je les laissais venir à moi afin qu'ils s'épuisent tout seul ainsi je pourrais plus aisément les achevés chacun au plus vite.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, les brigands avaient mis genoux à terre, exténuer et en sueur tandis que moi j'étais encore fraîche comme un gardon. J'en venais à me demander s'il fallait que je les achève ou laisser comme cela. Je tourna mon regard vers le papy qui était abasourdie, à croire que ma petite prestation lui avait fais changé d'avis.

Je lui demandais ce que je devais faire d'eux après tout c'est à lui qu'ils s'en étaient pris, pas à moi. Le grand-père me répondit qu'il n'était pas utile de leur faire du mal. J'étais d'accord avec lui, d'une certaine manière, je les avais humilier. Je pris donc congé au près du papy qui me dit alors de venir le voir dans son magasin demain à l'heure qui me chante. Je lui demanda quel était le nom de sa boutique mais ce vieux rabougris m'ignora.

Je repris mon chemin et après avoir fait quelque pas, je me retourna vers les brigands, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, j'avais trouver une petite auberge bien sympathique et chaleureuse ( et pas cher ). Allonger au travers du lit, je me laissa emporté par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commence, j'ouvre les yeux. L'aube pointe à l'horizon avec le soleil levant et ses quelques rayons pénétrant dans la chambre par la fenêtre.

Une partie de mes souvenirs, de ma mémoire est revenu. Je l'ai vu au travers de mon rêve. Ce rêve que j'ai fais, se passait sur l'île où j'ai été poursuivis et capturer par la suite. J'ai rencontré une vieille femme qui m'indiquait un lieu ou je trouverais le pourquoi de ma venue. Un soucis se pose, j'avais oublié que j'avais une autre perte de mémoire avant cela. J'en viens à me demander si je n'ai pas subit quelque chose qui justifie c'est perte de mémoire. Une provoquer par la violence du coup que l'on m'a asséner pour me remémorer quelque petit détail qui reste encore flou car je subissais déjà une autre perte de mémoire.

Je sais ce que je cherche et le pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas et ne m'en souviendrais jamais. Plus j'essaie d'éclaircir les choses, lever le voile de ce mystère planant sur moi et plus encore l'ombre s'amoncelle m'éloignant de ce que je recherche.

Finalement, je me lève malgré ses nouvelles questions qui me taraude. Il était tôt, très tôt. Bien des personnes dormaient encore. En regardant mes vêtements, je me dis qu'il fallait que j'en change. Les brigands que j'avais dépouiller hier soir avait beaucoup de Berry sur eux, j'ai donc assez d'argent pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour le moment, les boutiques sont fermés en attendant, je vais aller me balader découvrir ce qui se trouve plus en amont.

Je sortis de l'auberge et me dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, tout du moins j'essaie de la trouver. J'ai pourtant un bon sens de l'orientation mais l'agencement de la ville est particulière enfin... Une fois hors de la ville, je commençais à découvrir de nouvelle chose, avant toute chose il y avait une colline en suivant le chemin, je vis alors que la route ne passait pas sur la colline mais en-dessous, un petit passage y avait été construis ou avait-il toujours été là.

Je le traverse, une fois de l'autre côté, je ne vis pas une grande clairière ou prairie mais des champs où était cultivé des céréales, en m'avançant cela changeait petit à petit, il y avait des légumes et fruits de saison, plus loin, à l'horizon, il y avait une multitude d'arbres, on aurait cru que c'était une forêt, ce qui n'était pas faux. Arriver à l'orée c'était bien une forêt pourtant à peine avait-je marché 1 ou 2 Km que je sortit des bois, s'ouvrant devant moi deux chemins, celui à ma gauche conduisant de nouveau vers la forêt quant à l'autre, sur un panneau, il était indiqué que c'était : Verger du bois chanteur.

Je réfléchis un instant pour savoir quel chemin prendre, j'aurais tout le temps pour aller vers la forêt si je devais rester un bon moment sur l'île mais si cela ne devait pas être le cas autant aller vers le verger, je suis curieuse de voir les arbres fruitiers qui y sont cultivés.

En route vers le Bois chanteur.

Je zigzaguais à travers les arbres fruitiers, certains était encore en fleur tandis que d'autres arborais déjà leur parure de fruit prêt à être cueilli. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais arrivé à l'entré d'un petit village, sûrement le village des agriculteurs. Contrairement à la ville, il y avait déjà de l'animation notamment des hommes qui transportait bien des objets : chaises, tables, bancs, morceau de bois... Puis un jeune garçon s'approcha de moi en courant.

Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? M'interrogea le garçon.

Je fus surprise sur le coup puis je lui répondis et lui expliquais que je me baladais dans les environs quand je fus attiré par les vergers ce qui m'a amené jusqu'à leur village. Un bref instant, je regarda autour de moi et vis que tout les villageois m'observaient, je ne saurais si c'était de la méfiance ou de la curiosité que je percevais.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon était retourné au près d'un homme, son père je suppose ou quelqu'un de sa famille. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, aurais-je commis une erreur en entrant dans le village sans permission ?

Le garçon revint près de moi et me souhaita la ''bienvenue'' dans leur village du bois chanteur, le sourire au lèvre, je le remercia en lui rendant son sourire. L'homme à qui il avait parlé, s'approcha à son tour, se présentant comme son oncle. Il m'expliqua brièvement que depuis peu, il y eu un incident et il restait sur leur garde, ce méfiant de tout les étranger qui approchait. Il ne me donna pas plus de détails, je pouvais aisément deviner que c'était des étrangers qui les avait attaqué ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je fis la remarque qu'il y avait une odeur de festivité qui s'élevait dans le village, l'homme acquiesça.

\- Nous célébrons comme chaque année le début de la saison de récolte du verger dit-il.

\- Je vois. C'est un beau verger aux arbres divers que vous avez, bien que je n'en ai vu que très peu pour le moment.

\- Voyez-vous la grande colline au loin, en désignant l'endroit du doigt.

\- Oui

\- Et bien, le verger s'arrête au pied de cette colline.

\- Pardon ?! Interloqué. Cela représente combien d'hectares ?

\- 100 Hectares environ. Sans compter les cultures que vous avez aperçu en venant par ici, alors là mademoiselle vous tomberez de haut si je vous le dis. Dit-il en riant.

Je restais sans voix. Autant d'hectares de verger, et plus encore avec les cultures... Je n'en revenais vraiment pas. Le garçon dut tirer sur mes vêtements pour que je réagisse, une fois sorti de ma stupeur, il me proposa de venir me restaurer chez lui. Gentiment, je déclina son offre, je ne pouvais pas m'imposer comme cela chez lui. Son oncle insista me faisant la remarque qu'il était bien tôt et qu'il devinais que je n'avais rien mangé en venant ici. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Je me résolu donc à accepter l'invitation du garçon.

En arrivant dans la maison, je fus accueilli par sa tante qui avait tout vu et entendu, elle me dit de prendre place à la table. Je me sentais gêné d'être là. La tante du garçon m'assura que cela ne l'a dérangeait pas, elle me proposa une tasse de chocolat et quelque tartine de beurre ainsi que des petits pains au lait, je la remercia. Le garçon s'installa à côté de moi afin de prendre son petit déjeuner lui aussi.

Je resta tout le reste de la journée avec eux, les ayant aidé à préparer leur fête, il m'invita même à y rester. J'appréciais beaucoup leur hospitalité et leur bonté mais je devais refusé, ils ne le prirent pas mal. Je les quittais donc.

De retour en ville au crépuscule, je retourna à l'auberge, direction ma chambre et le lit. Les boutiques allaient attendre demain.

Cette fois-ci, je me réveilla bien plus tard qu'hier et s'en souvenir revenu à la surface. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et alla faire le tour des boutiques en commençant par le port pour faire un petit repérage, un fois fait je remonta la grande rue central où était réunis le reste des boutiques. J'y trouvas vite mon bonheur, enfin j'avais de nouveau vêtement, en continuant mon petit tour, je m'arrêta devant une boutique d'arme, j'y entra et scrutait les armes qu'il y avait, je vis alors un petit poignard qui pourrait s'avérer utile s'y j'avais à me défendre contre une fripouille armée. Je l'acheta donc.

Je venais de finir de faire le tour de la rue commerçante, j'allais pour retourner vers le port quand tout à coup, quelqu'un me frappa derrière la tête. Je sursauta et me retourna aussi sec. Le coup était presque dénué de force et pour cause, la personne qui me l'avait infligé était le papy de la dernière fois.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de frapper les gens à la tête avec votre canne ?

\- Et toi alors ? Petite idiote, je croyais t'avoir dis de venir me rendre visite hier.

\- Oups, j'avais oublié. J'étais en dehors de la ville toute la journée... et puis, vous ne m'avez même pas dit le nom de votre boutique, comment aurais-je su où elle était ?

\- Pas d'excuse, maintenant suis-moi ou tu risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle. Ce qu'il venait de dire m'intriguait. Comment ça je risquais des ennuis ? Je regarda autour de moi quand j'aperçus des soldats de la marine en patrouille venant dans ma direction. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à suivre le grand-père.

\- Je n'avais vu aucun navire de la marine mouillé dans le port, c'était étrange. Ou bien avait-il accosté un peu plus loin.

\- Dis papy, comment tu sais que je fuis la marine ? l'interrogeais-je

\- Tu es une pirate. Répondit-il aussitôt

\- Là, tu te trompes. Je ne suis ni pirate, ni brigand.

\- En tout cas, ils sont à ta recherche, en rentrant chez moi hier soir, un bateau de la marine venait d'accosté au port. Le capitaine ou je ne sais quel gradé dit qu'il était à la recherche d'une jeune fille, la description qu'il en fit correspondait entièrement à toi.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de navire au port tout à l'heure.

\- C'est parce qu'il l'on déplacé non loin des chantiers navals, un peu en retrait de la ville. Tu n'es pas très observatrice. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire car lui répondre ne servait à rien

\- En tout cas, je suis maudite... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils veulent tant me capturer.

\- C'est par ici.

Le grand-père tourna au coin d'une ruelle, je le suivis mais au moment ou je tourna au coin de la rue à mon tour, il avait disparu, volatilisé ! Je cherchais du regard une trace de son passage ou d'une passage, rien... Plus de vieux rabougris dans les parages. Que faire ? Comment il avait fit pour disparaître tout à coup, sans laisser de trace ?

Tout à coup, une voix me salua. Je me retourna prestement, personne. De plus, ce n'était pas la voix du papy mais je connaissais cette voix, je regarda devant comme derrière moi avant de lever la tête et le voir.

C'était le mousse, Ray ou plutôt quelqu'un lui ressemblant étonnamment, ce garçon ne faisait pas 15 ans mais plutôt le même âge que moi, environ 20 ans. Il était perché sur la corniche du bâtiment me regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qui es-tu ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que mon visage ne te revient pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas être Ray. Tu fais plus vieux.

\- Oh ça, disons que c'est une faculté particulière que j'ai.

Je ne répondis rien, mon visage affichait une expression de scepticisme. Je continua à le questionner, sur comment il a fait pour échapper aux gars de la taverne, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était qu'il leur avait donné une bonne leçon.

Il descendit de son perchoir pour arriver en face de moi, je recula de quelques pas. Il trouvait que j'étais sur mes gardes, rien d'étonnant, il était différent en aspect comme en caractère. Il n'était plus le garçon peureux et méfiant que j'ai connu brièvement mais un garçon sur de lui, dégageant quelque chose d'inquiétant. Je pouvais percevoir qu'il avait une idée en tête. Puis il me questionna sur le grand-père, de ma rencontre avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. C'était plutôt étrange, pourquoi s'intéresser au papy ? Y aurait-il un lien avec l'agression d'avant hier ?

Je feins de ne pas savoir qui il était ni même ce qu'il me voulait hormis m'aider à échapper aux regards des soldats de la marine comme lui. Le regard du mousse avait changé, comme l'expression de son visage. Il paraissait énervé.

\- Ne me fais pas perdre de temps, tu mens je le sais bien. Des témoins ton vu avec lui, il y a deux jours.

\- … Alors pourquoi me poser la question si tu connais la réponse, rétorqua t-elle irrité.

\- Écoute-moi bien, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'autre ennuis avec la marine, éloigne-toi du pépé, pour l'instant, ils t'ont oublié. A présent, je veux savoir où il est !?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai suivis, arriver au coin de la ruelle, il a tourner quand j'ai tourné au coin aussi, il n'était plus là.

Ray observa Serya un instant d'un regard toujours sévère.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir cette fois. Bien, je te laisse filer pour cette fois.

\- Mais tu es qui, au juste ? Pas un simple mousse.

\- Un jour te le sauras mais pas pour l'heure, petite Asura.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il partit en courant vers la sortie de la ruelle. Je n'en revenais pas, il était totalement différent, il avait même réussit à m'intimider pour réussir à me faire dire la vérité et puis comment connaissais t-il mon nom de famille ? Personne ne le connais hormis celui qui m'a élevé et d'autre personne se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Je ne lui avais donné que mon prénom.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans une profonde réflexion, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je fis un bon en arrière et ne pus réprimer un cri de surprise.

\- Allons, allons, il ne faut pas être aussi effrayé pour si peu.

C'était le papy, d'où est ce qu'il sortait celui-la et où était-il passé ? Mon cœur battait à la chamade sous l'effet de la surprise qu'il m'avait provoqué.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse une crise cardiaque ?! Criais-je.

\- Pas si fort voyons. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise. Me répondit-il calmement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous étiez où ?

\- Juste ici. Dans la ruelle depuis le début.

\- Pas possible...

\- On verra cela une autre fois.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, je me posa la question si c'était bien prudent, l'autre qui m'intimide et connais mon nom ensuite lui qui sort de nulle part disant qu'il était là depuis le début. Je vais avoir le droit à quoi d'autre aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Si cela vous plait ou non, vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires.

Ainsi, je pourrais essayer de m'améliorer. Merci


End file.
